Shattered Dimension
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When a powerful artefact is shattered into 20 shards, scattered throughout ten dimensions it up to Naruto in his counterparts in each dimensions to recollect them and restore Dimensional harmony


I am the dimensional sage, the one who makes sure any and all dimensions are kept from intercepting and maintaining the peace of the dimensional nexus citadel, which is situated in the middle of the nexus. Only a problem has happened in one of the dimension; an artefact called the Tablet of Elemental Control. With this anyone who uses it can control all ten of the elements. However the tablet was destroyed by a being in the dimension it was hidden in, now shattered into 20 pieces and scattered across ten dimensions, I must now recruit the one who destroyed it and the other versions of himself to fix the tablet and restore the ancient barriers that have kept the dimensions separate or face complete annihilation from Dimensional fusion. I will now introduce the ten heroes of the dimensional space. They have the same name: Naruto Uzumaki.

The first Naruto is that of the wind element and the one who shattered the Tablet

Konoha/Wind dimension  
>Naruto had heard a voice waking up from what could possibly be the weirdest dream he's had in his life. He looked at the clock besides his bed, the time was little bit before dawn, so he sat up and swung his legs over the sides of his bed and had his feet make contact with the cold floor causing a shiver to make itself known, he was still processing the dream.<p>

'That was no dream Naruto Uzumaki' a person spoke into Naruto's head

"Wait you're the guy who was in my dream, the something sage"  
>'That's the Dimensional Sage'<p>

"Yeah that, so what do you want from me?" Naruto asked confused

'A certain artefact that you shattered, remember?'

"Oh yea, but Madara was going to get it!" Naruto defended himself before remembering the fight that took place in the Capital of the land of fire.

'No time for flashbacks. Another Naruto is needed to be filled in by me.

"Whatever" Naruto said before grabbing his usual breakfast ramen as the dimension sage viewed the fading changed that had Naruto as a ninja into Naruto wearing a school uniform in a modern apartment

'from ninjas to mages; The Naruto of lightning is next on my list'

Mahora/Lightning dimension

"Hey Konoka is Asuna up yet?" the Naruto of this dimension asked a long haired brunette.

"No not yet; why don't you wake her up? After all you are her prince charming" Konoka asked.

"I don't think so; I'm not anybody's prince charming" Naruto growled as he bit into his buttered toast.

"Not even mine" Konoka said flirting with the male student

"KONOKA!" Naruto shouted before hearing the dimensional sage.

'Morning Naruto no Mahora, I need your help'

"Ok, but what can I do?" Naruto whispered as Konoka tried to wake Asuna up

'I will give you the power of chakra to use much like magic only more discreetly'

"Thanks, now what do I have to do?" Naruto asked entering the hall way

'Find two shards of an ancient tablet that keeps the dimensional nexus in balance and stop evil from getting it'

"I will, just as soon as I wake up my partner"

11/Dark dimension

'Now from a school of equality to a school of elitism in a dimension set if the future where certain cultures are viewed as nothing but trash and reduced to a mere number, it is here where I will find the third Naruto

"Oh, Ruto a girl said to him

"Oh, hey Shirley, still having problems with Lulu?" Naruto asked.

'Naruto Uzumaki of Japan I need your help'

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Naruto asked going for his phone.

"Sure no problem"  
>"Hello Naruto Uzumaki speaking"<br>'Naruto I need your help to repair the dimensional Nexus'

"What's wrong?"

'Two shards of a powerful tablet has entered your dimension and I need you to recover them before they fall into the hands of evil'

"Sounds simple enough"  
>'I will give you the power you need to achieve this"<p>

"Alright, but I need you to tell me something"

'What?'

"How to get two people together" Naruto said hanging up.

Now I have three, the next one will be chase and hunted for living, for he is a mutant

New York/Fire Dimension

A blonde haired boy was running from something chasing him, he looked back to see armed soldiers chasing him into a couple more soldiers

'In the alley quickly!'

"Thanks, are you a telepath?" the boy who turned out to be this dimension's Naruto asked.

'Sort of, now onto a more pressing matter, two shards of an artefact has landed in your world and you are required to retrieve them'

"Alright but what about the Mardies?" Naruto asked

'I will give you the power of chakra as well as your mutation to help you in your quest and to evade those who hunt you down like wild animals'

"When do I start?" Naruto asked activating his mutant powers,

'Anytime' was the final word from the sage as Naruto went into battle against the MRD

From the concrete jungles of Manhattan to the sunny beaches of Destiny Islands where he and his friends just fought for the light of the world

Destiny Island/ Water dimension

This dimension's Naruto was just waking up in his hut that was on the upper coastal side of the island

"The best sleep I had in a while" he said grabbing an orange, silver and black jacket before slipping it on and walking out the front of his hut to see his next door neighbour and apple of his eye Kairi walked past in her school uniform

"It's about time you were up Naruto" she laughed

"Hey, not all of us have school you know" Naruto said as two teenage boys raced past.

"I suppose, anyway I'll talk to you later?"

'Naruto, your mandatory assistance is required'

"Maybe"

'You need to find two shards of an artefact that balances out the dimensional nexus

"I'll see you then" Kairi flirted

'And even she will be in trouble if you don't help'

"Man she is fine" Naruto chuckled as the girl went out of earshot

'What did I just say?'

"That I am required to find two shards of an artefact that keeps the dimensional nexus in balance"

'Oh good you paid attention'

"Relax DS I'm on top of it"

'Oh before I forget here's a gift: The ability to use chakra'

"Thanks, I need that for what I'm about to do" Naruto said as he looked out at the horizon

Now to view the sixth warrior in this desperate fight, hopefully he'll be a bit more serious, anyway from warrior on a beach, to a guardian of an uneasy peace agreement between two races,

Cross Academy Wood Dimension

The Naruto of this dimension held a long sword like weapon as a girl holding a staff was walking behind him

"Hey you okay Yuki?" Naruto asked holding his blade named Ares

"Not really, I'm just afraid that we're walking into something dangerous" Yuki said

"When was the last time I walked you into something bad?" MNaruto asked.

"Last week" Yuki answer  
>"Besides that?"<br>"The week before last, you waltzed into a Level-E's home"  
>"We were ordered to do that"<p>

"True, what's that?" Yuki asked point out a phone like gadget

'Naruto, pick up the gadget'

"Okay weird disembodied voice" Naruto said picking it up

'You'll need this when you face those who oppose you

"Oppose me in what?"

'Gathering two shards of an artefact that holds the dimensional nexus together and stops total chaos being unleashed'

"Okay then, you hearing this Yuki?"  
>"Hearing what?" Yuki asked.<p>

'I'm speaking to you through telepathy, now, I will give you the ability of chakra moulding, the energy that results from physical and spiritual energies combining, use this to gain the tablet shards'

"Alright it's better than hunting Level E's" Naruto said preparing his sword to strike

Central/Metal dimension

From a world of Vampires and hunter to a world of alchemy and equivalent exchange, where this Naruto has already begun but does not know it

"CLEAR!" a soldier said as Naruto placed his back to the wall, his left arm pointing up while his right was out straight, in both of his black gloved hands were two chrome plated revolvers

"Anything?" a colonel asked

"No sir, but there is evidence he has been here sir"

"Alright, thank you lieutenant, you may leave"  
>'Naruto, I require your help on a matter of great importance<p>

"Sir, do you think the Elrics have had better luck than us?" the lieutenant asked

'You have to acquire two shards of an artefact that is in the hands of the man you are chasing'

"Hey! Uzumaki? Are you in there?"

"Sorry Colonel Sir, a voice was telling me that I need to get something off our suspect" Naruto said

"What?" the colonel asked.

"An ancient artefact of some kind"

"Alright, Naruto your priority is those artefacts now, go get them"

"YES SIR!"

Now seven have been selected time for the eight warrior in this conflict to join us, but I cannot currently locate him, wait what is that I sense

Bellwood/Earth Dimension

"BEN!" a redhead cried out as a boy in jean, a black shirt and a green jacket crashed hard

"My turn" this world's Naruto said as he pulled out a glove with an orange hourglass like decal on it

"Time to boot up: the Omindex!" Naruto said as he pressed the black metallic parts on either side of the device causing it to shift the pieces out and inch, as arrows lit up on the selector

"Which one?"

'Naruto, you're world is in danger'

"Tell me something we don't already know Gwen" Naruto said

"I didn't say anything

"Then who did?"

'Naruto, you are required to retrieve two pieces of a very powerful artefact, before anyone evil can'

"There it is again"

"Could it be telepathic?" Gwen asked defending Ben who was in the process of getting up

"All I know is that this world and possible others are in danger"

Now the second to last world will be notify of this danger, I wonder how this will turn out

Manhattan/Ice Dimension  
>"I got him!" Naruto said racing past an armoured figure<p>

"Wait, NARUTO!" the figure said as a sonic wave hit Naruto and sent him crashing hard into the ground

"Hawkeye, cover Thor and Cap; Wasp check up on your son"

"ON it" Wasp said quickly flying over to Naruto before returning to her normal size

"Naruto are you okay? Naruto!" Wasp shouted

Naruto was out cold, he knew he was conscious for he heard the sound of someone talking

'Naruto you must secure two shards of an ancient artefact, and quickly for I sense evil has already located one of the pieces, hurry naruto for this will not just effect your world, but nine other dimensional worlds'

The voice faded away and Naruto's vision faded into light

"Naruto, honey are you okay?

"Yeah, but I think something or someone was talking to me while I was out" Naruto said clutching his head  
>"About what?"<p>

"An artefact or something  
>he answered as his mother helped him up<p>

"In any case you should be careful" Wasp said checking him for other injuries

"Mum" Naruto grumbled as Hawkeye smirked

Now it is time for the last Naruto to enter this quest, however it will not be me who tells him of his fate, but a small friend

Tomoeda/Light Dimension

Hey Naruto can I have a word with you?" a small bear like creature said floating to the moody teen's room

"I guess, so what is it Kero?" Naruto asked taking off his headphones

"A long time ago a prophecy was made saying when two shards of elemental light fall from the skies after the time of the blooming stars the one marked with the symbol of the whirlpool will be able to rescue the shards of light and return them to their rightful placed, and I'm guessing that you are that person" Kero explained

"Nice joke Kero, keep pulling my leg" Naruto said

"Then how do you explain the black and red spiral on your arm?" Kero asked cockily

"What this" Naruto said lifting up his shirt "It's a tattoo I got"  
>"But still it's a spiral or to put it better a whirlpool, so you have to find these shards and return them to where they belong" Kero said slightly angry<p>

"Those supposed shards of light are the reason I'm here living with the Kinomoto family instead of my parents" Naruto growled

"UI didn't know" Kero said depressed

"I'm going out to grab some fresh oxygen" Naruto said grabbing his jacket

"Naruto?" a young girl asked passing him before looking over at the hovering bear "Kero?"

"I had no idea" was all the guardian said

The ten are gathered, now the quest begins, but how long until the true evil finds out about this quest?

In a shadowy room a person sat as they opened their mismatched eyes, one being red with three commas, the other being grey with rings

"It begins" was all he said


End file.
